Ray and Courtney AH fic
by horrorstar100
Summary: Ray finishes a hard day of the usual let's plays and heads home to spend the rest of the day relaxing. He ends up being surprised when he finds his beloved girlfriend, Courtney. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small fluffy fic I decided to write about Ray and Courtney because I'm a big fan of Ray from Achievement hunter and Courtney is super sweet so they pretty much make the perfect match.**

It had been a long day at the Rooster Teeth office for Ray after finishing the gruelling let's play in the minecraft world 'Achievement City'. The challenge was to get all the diamond tools and armor before everyone else could and while it was a close victory for Gavin who only needed one more diamond to make the diamond hoe. he got killed by Ryan at the last minute so he lost all his iron tools that he used to mine it up and all the diamond he had collected for a full ten minutes. Sadly for the both of them, neither had won since Ray had created the diamond hoe first knowing it would lead him to victory... as well as the fact that he had roses with him so once he finished his diamond pick axe, while decked out in his diamond armor and sporting his diamond hoe, Ray erected the al' mighty tower of pimps on his block of sponge and once on top of the golden tower, he threw roses like he classically does.

But after the footage was collected to be edited, Ray felt exhausted. He just felt like going home and just relaxing, no playing video games, just relaxing on the couch or even better; the bed. That was his set goal for today and he was going to do it, no matter what.

So as soon as he finished work, he had walked to his small apartment that briefly made him wonder if Courtney was in. He hoped so since he loved relaxing with her in bed. Not because it was going to lead to sex or anything like that but because it reminded him of the first time they met each other. They pretty much went to his hotel room and just slept, it felt fulfilling for the both of them since she hated being alone and he made it priority to visit her when ever he could when she lived in Georgia.

Once arriving at his apartment, he unlocked his door and went inside. Just kicking his shoes off and placing his keys on the coffee table in order for him to make it to his bedroom but he got a surprise when he opened the door. Upon sight, he saw Courtney lying on the bed with her gorgeous blonde hair sprawled out behind her and she was just in a baggy black Tshirt and under the covers. It made Ray smile at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping so he just stripped himself down to his boxers and quietly slipped under the blankets before cuddling his girlfriend from behind. She made a contented noise that made the Achievement Hunter silently laugh before kissing the top of her head that made her start opening her eyes and turned to see her boyfriend had gotten back from work.

"Hey." she said tiredly as Ray smiled at her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly just in case she was still tired.

"Yeah just *yawn* wanted to relax." she said smiling tiredly as she moved her body around so that they were facing each other better.

"Same here." he told her as he hugged her closer to him; making her bury her head deeper into his chest "Brings back memories huh?" Ray asked giving her a small smile she returned to the gamer.

"Yeah, only this time we don't have a checkout time." she said giggling as Ray let out a chuckle at that memory, it was perfect when both he and Courtney were just lying in bed together. It made him not think about the world or what was going on around him except for her, his beautiful girlfriend that he loved with every fibre in his body.

"That makes it so much better." Ray commented as he kissed the top of her head, smelling the scent of her floral shampoo in her soft yellow locks of hair. These were all so amazing about her, the fact that she was perfect in his eyes and she didn't have to change herself or try to be someone she wasn't. She just had to stay the way she was. It was with those thoughts in the gamer's head that he soon drifted to sleep holding his beautiful girlfriend to his body, both of them feeling content with the closeness of one another.

**Hate it? love it? I honestly don't mind but review, favourite or follow if you liked it. The main reason I did this was because I'm a big fan of Achievement hunter, I think Ray is awesome and when I discovered he met Courtney, I found her on youtube and thought they made the cutest couple.**


	2. SOPA is back

I found this out when I was reading another story but SOPA is back. It hasn't gone public due to fanfiction sites having a large mass of authors and viewers but they are planning to pass the bill so that any fanfiction writer using a character from any anime/manga, book, TV series, movies, etc. will be persecuted with the penalty of imprisonment for the use of said character in a story. And it isn't also writers but also artists and youtube channels that contain a game walkthrough that will also face the penalty because of this we need to unite and make sure the bill isn't passed.

Now you may not believe me but here are some links that contain the information of the one evil that could destroy the wonderful fanfiction world as we know it.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celty-chan-rpfb

Horrorstar100


End file.
